This invention relates to discoidal windings for axial gap dynamoelectric machines, and in particular, to coils for such windings.
Discoidal windings of the general character related to this invention consist essentially of a winding laid out in a flat pattern and having its conductors bonded together by means of a resinous material. The resin bonded winding is a unitary structure in the configuration of an annular disc located between an inner and an outer ring. The disc is a flat and relative thin member which contains the sides of the coils and the rings are usually somewhat thicker because they contain the coil end-heads and connections.
Canadian Pat. No. 771,292, issued Nov. 7, 1967, Eric Whiteley and Canadian Pat. No. 858,668, issued Dec. 15, 1970, Alastair H. Carter, disclose dynamoelectric machines having discoidal winding structures, in these two cases discoidal rotors. Although the windings used in these machines serve the purposes intended for them, the coils of both have rather long end-heads. End-heads longer than absolutely necessary increase the amount of copper in the winding, and this in turn increases the I.sup.2 R losses or heat that must be removed from the winding. The long end-heads are also wasteful of copper and resin, increase the physical size of the winding structure, and decrease the efficiency of the machine. There is, therefore, considerable room for improvements in discoidal windings.
The object of this invention is to provide improved coils and windings for discoidal winding structures.